Yuki & Shuichi's Blue
by Marron
Summary: Shuichi stops writing a song and Yuki is a trash picker O.o who knew?


Blue-  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation or any of the characters involved. Also I do not own the song Blue, that's Cowboy Bebop's and I wish I owned that.  
  
For those of you who don't know me, I like song fics, and I think I need to change my layout of the conversion from the text to the song. The actual song it's self will be in * or - so be forewarned..  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ Shuichi got ready to go home from his latest performance. "I can't wait to see Yuki again!" He sighed dreamily and got heart eyes. The he felt a hand on his head, and next the parking lot.  
  
"Shuichi you need to get a life if you ever think Yuki's going to say that he loves you then you have more issues then I thought"  
  
"Hiro! You're so cold! Colder than Yuki! And you ALWAYS STEAL MY POCKEY!"  
  
"Whatever" Hiro snatched Shuichi's last pockey and got on the van.  
  
"HIRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shuichi jumped on the van and started punching Hiro.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Yuki sat at his desk writing something down. "Man I really can't do this. He'll find it and leave me, and blah blah blah." He scribbled something out on a paper and heard a loud pounding noise. "Baka forgot his key" He got up and opened the door only to be flown across the room and pushed up against the wall by a pink blur. "Baka. There is a key under the mat remember? No of course you wouldn't because you're lacking in something people like to call brain cells."  
  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! You and Hiro are being so cold today!"  
  
"Whatever" Yuki got up, went in his office, and locked his door. "Now I can get back to work." He sat down and started to write again. "Hmmmm what should this be called? Free? No that sounds way too fruity. Uhhh Blue! That's it!" He quickly wrote that down and shoved it in his desk just as the door opened. "I thought I locked you out!"  
  
"HA! You can not out smart me!" He held up a hair pin.  
  
"Then why didn't you use that to get in the apartment?" He raised an eyebrow at the pink haired person. He watched his head drop.  
  
"It seems someone changed the locks while I was out.." He looked at Yuki angrily.  
  
"Opps I forgot to tell the universe." He glared at the young singer. "I did tell you but you're such a BAKA that you forgot!" He locked up his desk.  
  
"Ohhhh! Whatcha hiding?" He looked at the locked desk with curiosity.  
  
"None of your annoying business!" Yuki grabbed the boy the arm and dragged him out of the office.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Shuichi woke up the next morning felling a bit happy and angry all at the same time. "Why does Yuki do that to me?! He gets all angry at me then drags me to bed with him!" He stormed out of the room leaving a sleeping Yuki half on the floor. Shuichi sat down at the kitchen table, looked at the comics and burst out laughing. "Oh man! That is so Yuki!" Even though he hated to admit it the pink haired singer couldn't be mad at the blonde writer for very long. "I wonder what he shoved in his desk last night.." He got up and went into Yuki's office and grabbed the hair pin.  
  
After about half an hour of fiddling around he got the desk open. "Boo yea! I am the master." He pulled one of the drawers out to find a crumpled paper with the word Blue written at the top. "What's this? Titles for his new book?" Examining it closely he discovered it to be part of a song that Shuichi himself had started to write and then threw it out. "Whoa Yuki's a trash picker." He read on and saw new words after his own. "Oh my." He grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket before running like an idiot over to Hiro's.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Yuki fell out of bed after hearing the main door slam shut and a loud thumping noise disappear. "Hmm the baka is up" He walked out to the kitchen and noticed that his desk was left open. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" He rushed to get dressed and ran out the door. "I know he's going to Hiro's he's so predictable!" Running down the street he found himself face to face with another blonde man and a gun right at his head. "K move it! I've got to go some where ASAP!" He tried to push the other man out of the way.  
  
"Not so fast Yuki Eiri.. You and I need to have a talk." The man grabbed Yuki by the arm and dragged him to the park.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ (A/N: Yes I know lots of breaks but I'm having a bad case of writer's block)  
  
Hiro walked over to his door and opened it, much like Yuki had. only to be thrown on the floor buy a pink blur. "Is this how you greet everyone Shu?"  
  
"Sorry Hiro I'm just really scared and really excited all at the same time!"  
  
"Are you going to share or do I have to play musical guess?" He got up and sat in a chair.  
  
"Sorry again. LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Shuichi shoved a very wrinkled paper in Hiro's face. "It's a song I started, threw away, and found in Yuki's desk!"  
  
"Eww Yuki's a trash picker?!"  
  
"I said the same thing but read it!" He watched Hiro read it and also watched his face go from grossed out to in shock.  
  
"Shuichi! This is wonderful! I can defiantly see that Yuki must have written everything from the 2nd paragraph on. he has better hand writing." Hiro handed it back to his very annoyed friend.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot buddy." He looked at it and has a dreamy sigh. "I wanna make this a song and sing it at our next gig."  
  
"Well I'll call Tohma and K to see if we can go in today and work on this ok?"  
  
"OH REALLY?! HIRO YOU'RE THE BEST!" Shuichi hugged his friend and ran out.  
  
"That Shuichi.Way to perky for me."  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Once everyone was gathered at the studio, work started right away on the new song. Suguru was not having much fun trying to come up with a melody to the song. "Why is this so hard?! It's not like this song a complicated one! Shuichi wrote half of it!" This got him a smack from his cousin.  
  
"Suguru that's not very nice to say about a fellow band-mate!" Tohma looked at him un- approvingly.  
  
"Sorry Tohma." He went back to his work and mumbled something.  
  
"AHH! WHAT IS YUKI COMES AND FINDS US ALL?!" The pink ball of energy was running around like an idiot screaming his head off about what Yuki might do to them, or mainly him.  
  
"Calm down child. I had a talk with Eiri and I think he's back at the apartment thinking of ways to kill me." K smirked, "If he can get me first." Everyone stopped and sweatdroped at the crazy American.  
  
~*~ (A few hours late in the same place.)  
  
"AH HA! I've done it! I have made the best possible melody for this *mumbles stupid piece of* wonderful music!" Everyone gave him a knowing look of 'We know what you meant to say and Shuichi's going to hurt you later.' He cowered and hit the play button on the keyboard. As everyone listened Shuichi starts to sing a few words and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry I won't kill you any more Suguru!" He jumped up and down happily as he kept singing random lines from the song. "Well if we work a little more then we can perform it in 3 days at the next gig! Ok guys? I knew you would love my idea!" And so they practiced for about 3 more hours.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Yuki had fumed, smoked, used the bathroom, smoked, eaten, smoked, fumed, smoked, taken a nap, smoked and now fallen asleep smoking. Shuichi came in very slowly, put out Yuki's cigarette, coved him with a blanket, wandered out to the couch and also fell asleep. They didn't realize it or even shared but they dreamed about one year in the future at their wedding.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
"SHUICHI SHINDOU!!!!!!!!" Yuki screamed in the apartment making Shuichi jump so high he hit the ceiling and then land not so gracefully on his bum on the not so soft wood flooring.  
  
"Ye..yes Yuki??" Shuichi looked at Yuki helplessly.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! AND WHY DID YOU BREAK INTO MY DESK?!" Yuki got right in Shuichi's face and yelled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuki. I was just curious. that's all. I was at Hiro's all day I swear!"  
  
"I'll let you slide but if you ever do that again you will be toast!" Yuki got up and locked himself in his office. Shuichi sat outside the office crying. "Would you stop crying?! You act like such a baby!" Shuichi sucked up what little dignity he had left and yelled something at Yuki and stormed out of the apartment. "Baka, baka, baka. Why do I do this? I'm always so cold, cruel, and uncaring." Yuki hit his head on the desk and almost threw his laptop against the wall.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Shuichi ran through Tokyo cry, yelling, and sings along to Nittle Grasper's new song. (AN: I love Predilection so I will make Shuichi sing it!)  
  
"nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru mado wo toshimetara hajimaru ichido shikaketara okenai wana wo ma ni awanai PROTECTION" He danced along the sidewalk singing very loudly. earning him some stares. "tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai jiorama ni tojikomete tataitemita tte sakendetemo kikoenai sa PREDILECTION" He was so wraped up in the song he bumped into someone just about the same height with a little pink rabbit.  
  
"SHUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "RYUICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two singers hugged each other and smiled.  
  
"Like my new song Shu?"  
  
"Yep! It's the best one yet! I'm hoping there will be more great songs like this one!" He smiled at his idol and rival.  
  
"I'm so happy you think that!" Ryuichi grabbed the pink haired boy's arm and skipped off  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
(A few days later at BAD LUCK's concert.)  
  
Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru were all getting ready when K came in. "Shuichi... Eiri is here."  
  
"Urk! I can't talk to him he's still mad at me! K please like make him go away!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine I'll leave then." Yuki came out of the shadows and faced Shuichi.  
  
"No Yuki! I'm sorry!!!! I didn't mean to do all the stuff I did! I promise I'll never do it again!!!" Hiro watched his long time friend pour his heart out to one of the men he hated most. yet his friend loved him.  
  
"You are a real pain I hope you know Shuichi. but I forgive you." Everyone in the room froze at Yuki's caring tone. Shuichi ran over to the older blonde man.  
  
"Yuki. I love you." He waited for the usual 'Go away brat' or 'Whatever' but it never came he just watched the man leave. "Yuki-san.." Shuichi sniffled and regained himself shortly after the man left to go and perform the much awaited new song that had been hyped about for a week now. "Ready guys?" Shuichi smiles to everyone and skipped out on the stage and waited for the rest of the band.  
  
"Well tonight is the night I know you've all been waiting for!" Shuichi announced to the very excited crowd. "No one else except BAD LUCK has heard this song!" He signaled to Hiro and Suguru to start. When Shuichi looked out on the crowd he saw him.. Yuki Eiri. the man he loved and smiled a little. Hiro and Suguru started and Suguru started the into singing.  
  
-Never seen a blue sky Yeah I can feel it reaching out And moving closer There's something about blue Asked myself what it's all for You know the funny thing about it I couldn't answer No I couldn't answer-  
  
Shuichi took a deep breath and got ready for the part Yuki wrote. 'Come on Shuichi don't cry! He's right here! How stupid would that look?!'  
  
-Things have turned a deeper shade of blue And images that might be real May be illusion Keep flashing off and on Free Wanna be free Gonna be free And move among the stars You know they really aren't so far Feels so free Gotta know free Please Don't wake me from the dream It's really everything it seemed I'm so free No black and white in the blue-  
  
Yuki looked in shock at what Shuichi was singing. "That's the song. Why is he doing this? This is going to make later very hard."  
  
-Everything is clearer now Life is just a dream you know That's never ending I'm ascending-  
  
BAD LUCK preformed a few of the old classics and a few Nittle Grasper songs before walking off the stage. Shuichi found him self face to face with Yuki. "Uh hi Yuki. I just wanted you to know that that must have been the hardest." He had no time to finish due to the fact that Yuki was kissing him and at the same time dragging him out the back door.  
  
"Listen brat. I need to have a talk with you." Shuichi gulped. "No it's not bad, and it's not going to make you run off crying." He walked to the park where he and Shuichi had met about a year ago. Yuki and Shuichi sat down on a bench and Yuki looked at the pavement for a long time before getting off the bench, leaving a very confused Shuichi still sitting there.  
  
Yuki took in a deep breath and looked at Shuichi before kneeling on the ground. "OMG! YUKI!" Shuichi almost fell off the bench right on Yuki.  
  
"Shuichi Shindou. will you uh marry me?" Shuichi jumped Yuki. "I'll take that as a yes then?"  
  
"OH YUKI I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! IS THIS WHY YOU COULDN'T SAY YOU LOVED ME BEFORE?! IF IT IS..WOW!!!!!" Yuki covered his ears and put a ring on Shuichi's finger. "Oh Yuki-san.."  
  
"Just call me Eiri now ok?"  
  
"HAI!!!!!!!!" Shuichi squealed as Yuki picked him up and carried him home.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
(A few months later.)  
  
"Yuki Eiri do you take Shindou Shuichi to be you're lawfully wedded husband?" The priest, who was actually Yuki's little brother cringed at that. 'Why did they want a western wedding?'  
  
"I do" Yuki smiled at Shuichi.  
  
"And do you Shindou Shuichi take Yuki Eiri to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"HAI!!!!!"  
  
"Shuichi. it's not HAI! It's I do." Hiro corrected his perky friend.  
  
"Oh I mean I do." 'Hehehe I feel stupid!!!!!'  
  
"Then I pronounce man and uhhh man?" Tatsuha looked confused. Yuki and Shuichi kissed briefly and faced the very small crowd of friends and few family members.  
  
"We'll keep living together for ever right Eiri?"  
  
"Forever and ever Shuichi." They happy couple looked at each other then out the window before kissing one more time.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Well???????? What did you think? I would love some reviews *makes the puppy face* pleaseeeeeeee. Oh and I do not own Predilection although again I would love to and Ryuichi's voice actor's singing voice *_* That song can be found on Gravitation Sound Story III so... GO BUY IT! Hehehe, well thanks for sticking with me this whole time! I may write an epilog to see what Eiri and Shuichi are doing in a few years but alas I'm a lazy ass. lol  
  
Marron! 


End file.
